Os Caçadores
by luazilla
Summary: [Hiatus]Três jovens, cada um marcado pela terrível Guerra, caçam Comensais por dinheiro, desprezando as demais Resistências. Mas o que fará os três, quando o Líder da Ordem da Fênix lhes faz uma proposta?


Nome: Os Caçadores

Autora: Lua Mirage

Beta Reader: Lara Sidney Snape Croft

Spoilers: Pós-Hogwarts

Censura: NC- 16

Gênero: Drama - Suspense - Aventura

- Prólogo -

O vento frio soprava as folhas no chão. No céu escuro de outono não se via as estrelas. Apenas a lua. Uma lua tenebrosa, escarlate como sangue. Ela já sabia que haveria morte naquela noite, sob seus olhos frios e calmos.

Um estampido alto cortou o silencio. De um beco escuro, saíram três pessoas, vestidas com mantos mais negros que o próprio céu. Caminharam tranqüilamente até um pequeno parque e formaram um circulo. Um deles, o mais alto, colocou sua mão enluvada dentro da capa, e retirou uma pequena caixinha. Caminhou até o centro do estranho círculo e a colocou no chão, com a tampa aberta. Retirou uma varinha longa e fina do manto, apontando-a para a caixa.

- _Engorgio! _– ordenou a voz profunda e tenebrosa.

A caixa se espatifou, e um rapaz magro apareceu do nada, jogado no centro do circulo.

- Oh… O que aconteceu? – resmungou o rapaz, tentando se levantar. Parecia muito fraco, as maçãs de seu rosto eram nada mais que dois buracos. – Matem-me logo… Eu não sei de nada! Eu não… – Um grito desesperado ecoou pela noite. O rapaz se contorceu de dor, gritando desesperadamente. Sentia cada músculo sendo comprimido, cada osso esmagado.

A súplica do homem foi interrompida pela Maldição Cruciatus proferida por uma voz feminina.

- Isso é para aprender a não mentir, mestiço nojento! – a mesma voz disse, fria feito aço. – Agora conte o segredo!

- Eu n-não sei… Do q-que… está… falando… – murmurou o rapaz, quase perdendo os sentidos. – Deixe-me ir… ou acabe comigo de uma vez!

- Só depois de dizer o que queremos saber, seu imundo! Crucio! – Logo o rapaz contorcia-se novamente no chão, sob as risadas diabólicas da mulher.

- _Enervate!_ – um homem mais atrás, aparentemente jovem, gritou. A mulher lançou-lhe um olhar confuso e furioso.

- Por que fez isso, irmão?

- Porque ainda precisamos dele, Marvola! Depois que ele nos der a informação, poderemos… brincar com ele.

- Espero que sim, Brutus, espero que sim!

O rapaz lançou um sorriso estreito para a mulher chamada Marvola e voltou seu rosto para o rapaz torturado, um pouco mais sadio depois do feitiço.

- Responda, mestiço sujo, onde é o esconderijo?

O rapaz lançou um olhar incrivelmente determinado para o homem e balançou a cabeça.

- Mesmo se eu soubesse, carniceiro, eu não lhe contaria. Então é melhor que me matem logo.

- Matar? Não, meu caro, ainda não é a hora. E eu sei que você conhece o esconderijo; tenho meios muito convincentes de lhe fazer contar. Marvola – ele disse friamente, dirigindo-se à mulher –, mostre ao nosso amigo a surpresa.

Marvola retirou uma caixa parecida com a anterior, e colocou aos seus pés. Apontou sua varinha e, sem dizer qualquer palavra, a caixa explodiu. Uma linda moça de olhos cinza gemia, toda amarrada por cordas e amordaçada. Marvola pressionou o salto fino de sua bota no rosto dela, fazendo sangrar.

O homem chamado Brutus olhou para o rapaz. Este parecia estar em estado de choque. A pouca cor do seu rosto havia sumido. Seus membros tremiam e não conseguia respirar.

- E agora, mestiço? Vai nos contar seu segredinho? Sabe que se não contar, ela irá sofrer.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e apenas a balançou, concordando em ajudar.

- Oh, que maravilha! – exclamou o homem alto. – Pode começar, meu jovem.

- Está na Casa dos Gritos. Mas há milhares de Aurores lá, e os Ordenados também. E não se esqueçam que os Caçadores serão chamados, caso tentem alguma coisa!

- Ora, cale-se! Não temos medo desses bastardos! – gritou Marvola. – Somos superiores a qualquer Auror, Ordenado e a esses Caçadores… Não passam de crianças que fingem ser adultos.

- Marvola, pare – disse o homem alto, enquanto lançava um olhar frio para o rapaz. – Acho que você não é mais necessário, mestiço sujo. – E dando as costas aos irmãos, ordenou. – Matem-no.

E seguiu seu caminho, desaparecendo no ar.

- Aaaah, finalmente diversão! – disse Marvola, apontando sua varinha para a moça. – O que eu vou fazer com você, hein? -

- O quê! Não toque nela! Eu falei o que queriam, podem me usar, mas não toquem nela! – gritou o rapaz, desesperado, correndo até a moça. – Michaela!

- Cale-se, seu mestiço fétido! – Brutus gritou. – _Accio língua!_

O grito do homem soou alto, mas a risada dos irmãos a encobriu. A moça se debatia e tentava gritar, mas nenhuma voz saía de sua garganta, os olhos arregalados ao ver o sangue que escorria da boca do rapaz.

- Oh, Humbert… – murmurou ela, entre lágrimas.

Marvola chutou o rosto da mulher, e a fez rolar até o rapaz.

- Vá morrer junto com seu maridinho, sangue-ruim vadia! – E virando-se para Brutus, sussurrou. – Bem, irmão, eu acho que está na hora do espetáculo começar. – O sorriso maléfico da mulher fez o casal tremer.

Durante toda a noite, gritos de dor e desespero foram ouvidos naquele parque.

Na manhã seguinte, uma senhora achou o belo parquinho banhado em sangue e restos humanos, e rapidamente chamou a polícia.

- Ninguém viu nada, ninguém ouviu nada… Será isso possível? – perguntava-se o inspetor, frustrado.

Em uma árvore não muito longe dali, uma enorme ave negra olhava para o parque tristonhamente.

"Ah, tudo é possível para os Carniceiros…"

E voou para longe daquele lugar.

---

Continua...

---

Aaah, que Lindo - minha primeira fanfic aqui no Tenho que agradecer a minha beta linda e gostosa Lara, que me ajudou muito nessa fic. Ao Aluado, meu namorado e o Rick, meu amigo querido, que leram minha fic e me apoiaram o tempo todo. Gente, amo vcs!


End file.
